villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Tram Sam
Tram Sam is a villain from Cyanide and Happiness, appearing in the interactive "Trolley Tom" promotional videos for the card game Trail by Trolley. He is the opposite of the protagonist Trolley Tom, taking delight in the carnage and desiring to spread hate and misery. History Trolley Tom is a trolley operator that is burdened with people and precious items on his tracks, and leaves it up to the viewers to vote on which track he should take (left or right) and who/what should be sacrificed, while promoting Explosm Entertainment's card game Trail by Trolley. In the "Trolley Tom Decision #8" video, he asks the viewers to vote on which track he should take: left and run over Tom Hanks, or right and run over Bob Ross. However, in "Trolley Tom Decision #9", the trolley is hijacked by the evil Tram Sam, who reveals that the viewers voted to run over Bob Ross. He makes it clear that, unlike Trolley Tom who has no choice and hates the carnage he has to cause, Tram Sam loves violence and loves ruining fun and ending lives. He tells the viewers that he always hated Bob Ross and proceeds to run over him. He then proceeds and sees the next choice is :left the Kickstarter servers, or right Trolley Tom. Tram Sam is all to ready to run over the kickstarter servers in order to end the Trial by Trolley Kickstarter and all Kickstarters. Trolley Tom however begs the viewers to runover him instead telling the viewers to trust him. In "Trolley Tom Decision #10", the viewers have voted to run over Trolley Tom. Tram Sam is disappointed by this but figures he can at least kill part of the Kick starter, it's beloved mascot Trolley Tom. However much to Tram Sam's surprise Trolley Tom does a flying kick sending Tram Sam out of the trolley and putting himself back in control. Tram Sam would not be seen again until "Trolley Tom Decision #12" when he is the choice to be run over on the right track with Adolf Hitler being the choice on the left. Tram Sam yells at Tom not to let the polls vote kill him when Hitler is right there. But Trolley Tom says its not up to him its up to the viewers. However, in "Trolley Tom Decision #13", Trolley Tom notices a multi-track drift button. He decides it would be a shame not to try it at least once before the end of the Kickstarter. So he ignores the votes and pushes the button, putting the trolley on both track killing both Tram Sam and Hitler. Tram Sam went to Hell, but was so evil that he kicked Satan out, and became the new lord of Hell. When Tom was sent to Hell, Tram Sam became his new boss, forcing him to send people to Double Hell, including his own family. Personality Tram Sam is sadistic and cruel tram driver who loves to do evil things. While his past is a mystery, he enjoys blood and gore and is not opposed to killing kind people to get more of it. He hates fun, and is ready to destroy things that people hold dear just to ensure that they cannot have them anymore. Gallery TramSam1.png TramSam2.png Category:Youtube Movie Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Internet Villains Category:Commercial Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Homicidal Category:Murderer Category:Sadists Category:Thief Category:Rivals Category:Destroyers Category:Wrathful Category:Enigmatic Category:Male Category:Deceased Category:Psychopath Category:Usurper Category:Mutilators Category:Oppressors Category:Satan Category:Damned Souls